


Fall Into Your Gravity

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: "I couldn't get enough of this guy. I fell in love with him instantly... it's impossible not to love the man. Bryan loves to be seduced, romanticized, he's all about seduction, always, from day one, he's all about seduction. I don't mind getting slapped around a little bit."- Aaron Paul, in countless interviews -
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun, with no disrespect meant to these lovely platonic bestie gentleman friends, I wish them well in all of their future endeavors. 
> 
> This is also way too long and I wrote it from the bottom of a garbage can, but please enjoy. As a reminder, I love me a kudos or a comment, thank you in advance.
> 
> Also, the quote from the summary came directly from the virtual happy hour with Bryan (but he really does say it a lot, bless his heart) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF0zFQmCkuk&list=LLrOId88mdE3v_ZFpomPYsRg&index=5&t=1139s

_I want every single piece of you  
I want your heaven and your oceans too  
Treat me soft but touch me cool  
I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby  
Bring the floor up to my knees  
Let me fall into your gravity  
And kiss me back to life to see  
Your body standing over me_

\- I Miss You - Adele - 

****

2018 - MEXICO

Aaron couldn’t take it anymore.

They were in the backseat of an ancient pick-up truck, holding on to each other for dear life as the driver hit every imaginable pot hole and bump in the road. As they kept getting tossed together towards the middle of the backseat, they just decided to cling to each other instead of trying to resist gravity. Bryan grabbed Aaron’s hand and gripped it so hard, it went numb, which Aaron found to be quite comforting.

The driver was swerving every which way, barely missing the other cars on the road that were doing the same. This was the second time they’d been to Mexico and they were still getting used to this perilous drive through the outskirts of Oaxaca City, but this particular adventure felt like an accident waiting to happen. Aaron wasn’t fearing for his life, not _really,_ but he did come to a sudden realization--

If he was going to meet his end in a fiery car crash, he would die without ever seducing Bryan Cranston.

He didn’t want to die yet.

After what seemed like an entire fucking eternity, they finally arrived to the small farm where the next mezcal tasting was scheduled.

Slowly, Bryan and Aaron detached themselves from each other. They looked at one another and laughed. Bryan pulled Aaron in for a hug so long that he thought perhaps Bryan had come to the same conclusion.

Michael, their other partner in the business, met them by the truck.

“Hey, guys. We’re late, come on.”

“We’re only coming if you drive us back--we are not getting in that truck again,” Aaron said, knowing he was speaking for Bryan, too.

“Yeah, fine, man. But come on, though.”

Bryan moved to follow Michael, but Aaron grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Bryan looked at him curiously.

“Come to dinner with me tomorrow night,” Aaron said breathlessly. “Somewhere nice. Just the two of us.”

“Well, that sounds intriguing,” Bryan said, turning around to look Aaron in the eye. His own steely dark blue eyes took in Aaron’s serious demeanor. “What’s the occasion?"

Aaron pulled Bryan closer to him, not caring who was watching.

“I’m ready to Free Pass the fuck out of this trip,” he whispered in his ear.

“Oh,” Bryan said softly, with a sexy grin forming on his face. “It’s about time....”

“Yeah. It really is. Come on, though. You heard Micheal—We’re late,” Aaron said. They both jogged over to Michael, who was looking kind of pissed, actually. But they hardly even noticed him--they could barely keep their eyes off of each other, knowing what promise the next evening now held.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**2014 - LOS ANGELES**

The night of the 2014 Emmy’s was a wild one; not only did Breaking Bad win for Best Drama, but Bryan, Anna, and Aaron all won their own Emmy as well. Since the cast had wrapped nearly a year ago, they were all so happy to see each other. Everyone drank way too much, and the after party was a drunken evening of insufferable fools.

Aaron kept sitting in Bryan’s lap whenever possible; he thought it was a hilarious running joke that only the two of them were in on--although obviously everyone was already so used to their dumbass antics that they didn't think it was even out of the ordinary. If they had a big crowd around them, Bryan would tickle him or touch his thigh inappropriately or something to get a laugh. But if no one was looking and they had a moment of peace, Bryan would keep his hand on the small of Aaron’s back, or whisper something in his ear that would make Aaron throw his head back and laugh, or would simply tell him how proud of him he was. 

Aaron and Lauren sat with Bryan and Robin at their own table during the after party. Aaron tried his best to keep Lauren entertained, but he was so distracted by Everything Bryan. It had been months since he'd seen him and, well, he missed the guy. They never stopped laughing, never stopped touching, never stopped being in each other’s presence. Aaron remembered this feeling so well--for the last seven years, whenever Bryan was in a room, Aaron found himself immediately by his side, as though they were… magnets. He kind of thought it was just a mentor thing. And he kind of thought it was something else entirely. But he didn't let himself spend a lot of time thinking about it--there was literally no point.

Unless...

“Come on, my young protégé, let’s go smoke a cigar before they kick us out of here,” Bryan said, nodding to Aaron.

Aaron glanced at Lauren. “Are you good?”

“I’m good, baby. Robin and I are going to sit here and talk about you.” 

“Yes, as we have been all night,” Robin said. The two of them laughed.

“Uh-oh, double trouble,” Bryan said. Aaron chuckled as Bryan grabbed his arm and took him outside. 

Lauren moved to Bryan’s chair to sit next to Robin. She was wearing Aaron’s suit jacket because it was a little chilly in the restaurant, and she pulled it closer to her. It smelled like him.

“Do you think they’re making out yet, or just lovingly looking into each other’s eyes again?” Lauren asked Robin. Robin laughed. This was not the first time they’ve talked about this.

“I don’t think they’ve graduated to kissing yet. It’s sweet; they really love each other but don’t know what to do with themselves.”

Lauren and Robin continued to chat about the idiots they were married to, and a plan began to form. It wasn’t ready to be revealed just yet, but it was, in fact, a plan.

Bryan and Aaron finally came back, smelling like smoke, smirking and grinning at each other like they just solved world peace or something.

“What are you two troublemakers talking about?” Aaron asked, planting a kiss on Lauren’s head.

“Just how much our husbands love each other,” Lauren said, and Robin chuckled. 

“Oh, well, that’s true,” Bryan said, taking another drink of champagne. “We were just making out behind the building. Aaron has such a gentle touch.”

Lauren and Robin looked at each other and erupted into girlish giggles. Bryan and Aaron just shook their heads, not knowing what was funny.

****

2016 - NEW YORK CITY 

Over sushi in the East Village of New York City, they were all once again a cozy little foursome. Aaron was drunk and Bryan was getting there quickly. They were both in town for work, and they hadn't seen each other in nearly a year, which was a huge bummer.

“I can’t go this long without seeing you!” Aaron slurred, slamming down his shot of tequila. "We have to figure out a way to do a new project together. We can't be Walt n' Jesse forever! We gotta move on."

Bryan laughed. "It's not _us_ who has to move on, as you know. The rest of the world needs to first. I promise you, in a few years we'll do something huge together."

Aaron glanced at the bottle of tequila in front of him. Everyone at the table could tell that an idea was suddenly forming in his inebriated head.

"Wait... what about... mezcal?"

"What about it?" Bryan asked, shaking his head at his obnoxiously drunk best friend.

"We could start a company, bro. Make our own mezcal. I'm sss--serious. Like, go to Mexico and find the right juice and put it in a bottle and sell it! It'll be so fuckin' sweet, dude!"

Bryan laughed, but continued to humor Aaron in his idea.

Lauren took a long sip of red wine.

"Uh-oh," Robin said. "They have a new idea."

"And they’ll have to go to Mexico together... a lot." Lauren added.

"I think... it's time," Robin said. "I must admit I was a little dubious about the idea at first, but I definitely see the advantage now. I mean. Bryan hasn't stopped talking about seeing Aaron tonight for the last week. He's missed him so much. He never talks about anyone else like this. It's time, don't you think?"

"It's definitely time," Lauren said, nodding. "Aaron wouldn't shut up about Bryan, either. Like, what else is new?"

The two women toasted each other, nodding. Bryan and Aaron finally took a breath after brainstorming about their hypothetical new business.

"Oh, no, they’re toasting,” Bryan remarked. “What have you gotten us into now?”

"You'll see," Robin said. "You'll definitely see."

*****

An hour later, Aaron stood in the bathroom at his hotel, wearing a robe and staring at his face. His eyes were so red! Then he opened a bottle of Advil PM and took two of them with a small bottle of water. He definitely overindulged at the restaurant but it had been worth it--he and Bryan were going to start a new business venture. Aaron was almost _too_ excited about the whole prospect of working with him again.

In the bedroom, Lauren was sitting on the floor in front of the mirror. Aaron sat down on the bed to stare at her; he always loved to watch her methodically remove her make-up. He was looking forward to the enticing strip show she liked to perform after an evening out, but unfortunately that had already taken place without him.

“Did you have fun tonight? Aaron asked. His headache had already started; he was dreading the morning hangover already.

"Yeah. It's always nice to see you and Bryan together. You're so happy to be in each other's presence. Hashtag Pantson." _Panston_ was what Lauren nicknamed their relationship. She thought it was hilarious; Aaron wasn’t so sure about that.

"Yeah, I missed him. You know we text and Facetime and email all the time, but it’s not the same. I'm excited about the mezcal thing. I think it's gonna be huge."

"Plus, you and Bryan will get to spend a lot of time together," Lauren said as she took off her eyeliner with a cotton swab.

"Well... yeah," Aaron said. He didn't know where she was going with that, exactly.

“So… speaking of that. A while back, at the Emmy's, Robin and I had a conversation…”

“Okay... and?"

" _And_... it was somewhere between the third and fourth time you and Bryan went outside together. You know how we always joke that our husbands love each other more than us? Well, we came up with an idea." 

Maybe he had a clue as to where Lauren was going with this, because his stomach was starting to ache in the best of ways already. 

"Yeah? And what was your _idea?_ "

"That you two, you and Bryan, could have a free pass,” she said simply.

Aaron's heart stopped beating. Maybe not literally, but it certainly felt like it.

Lauren could tell he didn't know how to respond to this, so she continued.

“It means... that if you two want to take your friendship further, Robin and I would be okay with that. We thought we might as well put it out there before you two explode from the sexual tension or something.”

Aaron was too tired to deny anything--his stupid heart was racing again. Even though he was with his beautiful wife in all her half-naked glory, he couldn’t help but think about what this meant for him and Bryan. And their impending trips to Mexico.

“Are you serious? Babe, I…”

Lauren kissed him gently. “It’s okay. I’ve always known how much you love and care about him, and how he feels the same. And I think you two should be able to figure it out if you want to.”

Aaron cleared his throat. “Well… I have to ask… is it like a one-time pass, or an ongoing thing…”

Lauren laughed. “What are you saying, exactly?”

Aaron sighed and took her hand. Might as well be honest about it. “Because… if we open that door… then I don’t know if I’d want it to only be once.” 

“Babe, look at me.” Aaron shyly met her gaze. “I know that. Robin knows that. Let’s just say it’s an indefinite pass. But… on one condition.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

Lauren had that look in her eye--the one that meant she wanted more than just a hug from Aaron. He grinned as she straddled him and pushed him down on the bed.

“That you tell me every single detail. I’m not kidding--I want to know everything.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows. _“Everything?”_

“Everything. I think it’s kinda hot, as apparently you do, too,” Lauren said, taking his robe off and tossing it aside.

"Well, if you insist..." Aaron leaned in to kiss her. "Have I mentioned lately that you're the best wife ever?"

"Not in like the last 20 minutes or so."

"Way too long," Aaron murmured, and then he turned the light off.

*****

When Aaron woke up the next morning-bordering-on-afternoon with maybe one of the worst hangovers of his life, he checked his phone to see a text from Bryan.

_A free pass, huh? I suppose our wives know best..._

Aaron would have laughed but his head hurt too much for that. 

**they really do and we have no choice but to obey, right?**

_I unfortunately don’t see a way out of it..._

Aaron texted him the shrugging emoji. **sucks that we won’t see each other any time soon :(**

Bryan sent back the winking emoji. _I'll make it worth the wait._

A chill went through Aaron's spine. Bryan consistently kept his promises; it was one of the things Aaron loved most about him. 

**you always do**

Aaron took a few more Advils and went back to bed, but he couldn't exactly go to sleep when he was thinking about all the things they could do with this free pass. The two of them could be very creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Free Pass concept is taken from [this epic, iconic story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755607/chapters/6177629) that I've totally read an appropriate amound of times and used with express permission by the epic and iconic [Porkchop Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches), who also listened quite patiently to me ramble about the adventures of writing _this_ story.


	3. Chapter 3

**2016 - LOS ANGELES**

They didn’t get another opportunity to see each other until a few months later, at Vince Gilligan’s surprise birthday party at his massive house in the Hollywood Hills.

Bryan was camping out in one of Vince’s overstuffed loveseats and Aaron sat next to him on the arm of the chair. They were both drinking a not small amount of whiskey.

“So you want to go in the closet and let me cop a feel?” Bryan asked, and Aaron almost spit out his drink. 

“Perhaps the best time to discuss this isn’t in front of a lot of our closest friends,” Aaron said, waving his hand to remind Bryan where exactly they were. Bob Odenkirk was sitting less than three feet away from them, in an animated conversation with Jonathan Banks about something or other that happened on the set of Better Call Saul. Dean Norris was also somewhere nearby and if _that_ guy caught what Bryan and Aaron were discussing, they’d never hear the end of it. 

“Nobody’s paying attention to us. We’re old news.”

Aaron nodded; that was true enough.

"So how do we… with this pass… thing?" Aaron sputtered out. Why did talking about this with Bryan make him feel like a teenager talking to his high school crush?

Bryan chuckled and grasped Aaron’s hand reassuringly for a second. Some kind of weird shock ran through Aaron’s body.

“Look. It’s just like Schrödinger's cat,” Bryan said.

“It’s like _what?_ ” Aaron replied, making a face of mock rage. 

“How did you even make it through school? The simplest explanation is, if you placed a cat and something that could kill the cat, like a hammer or radioactive material, in a box and sealed it, you wouldn’t know if the cat was dead or alive until you opened the box. So until the box was opened, the cat is both dead and alive. You follow me?”

Aaron stared at Bryan incredulously. “ _Please_ tell me you are not trying to teach me fucking _chemistry_ right now.”

“Of course not. It’s more like physics.” Bryan lowered his voice. “The point is, we don’t know what it will be like until we do it. So to speak. So either the cat is alive or it’s dead, and right now we don’t know which.”

“You are so weird,” Aaron said, laughing. “But I get your point. It’s just… one of us has to make a move or the cat’s always going to be dead."

“True. I wonder which one of us it will be,” Bryan said, and took another drink. Aaron scoffed. This was never going to happen because both of them were too chicken shit to do anything about it.

“Okay, guys, he’s coming… hide!” Vince’s girlfriend Holly advised. “And someone turn the lights off!”

Two seconds later, the house was pitch fucking black.

Aaron was suddenly pulled down on the loveseat right into Bryan’s lap. Before he could ask any questions, starting with “What” and ending in “the fuck,” there was a crashing of lips into his own. They were soft lips, welcoming lips, and best of all--they were Bryan’s lips. Aaron kissed him back desperately, knowing they only had a few seconds before the lights came back on. Bryan grabbed his head and Aaron felt his tongue gently licking his lips. Aaron returned the gesture, and their tongues met for a fraction of a second before Bryan pulled away. Aaron leapt up from the chair and stood just as the lights came back on and Vince entered the house, laughing and clasping his heart like he was about to keel over from the shock.

“Yall are the best,” Vince chuckled as he came to greet everyone. 

“You are such an _asshole,_ ” Aaron whispered to Bryan. His heart was still racing out of control. Holy shit--he and Bryan just kissed. And it was even better than he imagined it could be.

“Yeah, but now we know, right?” Bryan whispered back, grinning and raising his glass to Vince.

“What exactly do we know?"

“That the cat’s alive,” Bryan said, and squeezed Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron tried not to fucking die as Vince approached them.

“Hey, it’s my favorite on-screen couple! Thanks so much for coming, you guys. You’re the fucking best.” 

Vince hugged them and moved on to Bob and everyone else who were waiting their turn to hug the birthday boy.

*****

An hour later, after Vince had opened like 75 presents and everyone had cake and Bryan could still feel the ghost of Aaron’s lips on his own, they hugged Vince one last time and made their way back to Bryan’s brand new Audi. It even still smelled new.

“Mmm, I’ve always been obsessed with this smell,” Aaron said, inhaling and exhaling a few times.

“Oh, so is that why you have like 26 cars?” Bryan joked.

“One of the reasons, for sure. Plus, you know, I can afford ‘em,” Aaron said, and laughed at his own non-joke. “Mmm. I could make out with this car.”

“Yeah? You have making out on your mind, huh?” Bryan said, smirking. He knew that would put a dent in Aaron’s bravado, which, in fact, it did.

“Shut up,” Aaron muttered, but he was grinning a little. “You’re the worst.”

“Wanna know what I think? I think you liked it. And I can say that because I did, too.”

This obviously made Aaron blush, which was the most adorable thing Bryan had ever seen. 

It’s not that he never thought about this before Robin brought up the free pass thing. Not only was Aaron such an amazing soul with so much to give both professionally and personally, but no one could deny the man was beautiful. His eyes, his amazing face, his lean body. 

Mmm, his body… Bryan tried not to get carried away with thinking about it too much; he truly believed they needed to pace themselves. But he had plans for that body.

It made him feel like the luckiest man that Aaron wanted to explore this, too. That Aaron had so much faith in him and loved him enough to want to take it further. 

Bryan put his hand on Aaron’s knee and stroked it for a moment. Aaron put his hand on Bryan’s. Bryan was glad that he needed to look at the road or he would probably lose himself in Aaron’s eyes and drive them straight into a ditch.

The two of them were silent as Bryan carefully drove through the twists and turns of the hills. It was 2:13 AM when he pulled up in front of Aaron’s house to drop him off.

Their next extended absence was looming in front of them—Aaron was off to New York to continue filming The Path and Bryan was headed to Pittsburgh to work on Last Flag Flying.

“I can’t believe how long it’s going to be before we see each other again,” Aaron groaned. “This is unbearable.”

“I know, it is some bad timing,” Bryan agreed. He cleared his throat. "You know, Pennsylvania and New York aren’t too far from each other…”

Aaron nodded enthusiastically. “Weekend road trip!”

“And Mexico will be here before we know it. I’m working on finding us a guide. The research you’ve done has already been so helpful.”

“Yeah, man. I’m stoked.” Aaron was quiet for a minute, considering his next move. “Will you… come inside with me now, though? Lauren’s out of town…”

“I will escort you to the door like a gentleman and then I will leave,” Bryan said. Aaron looked down, sadly nodding, and Bryan’s stomach sank. He didn’t want to disappoint Aaron, but it was late, Bryan was tired, and he wanted their first time to be special, not just a hasty romp session in Aaron’s living room while his wife wasn’t home.

At the front door, Bryan put his hand on Aaron’s cheek. Aaron leaned into it.

“Don’t you want to savor it?” Bryan asked, gently rubbing Aaron’s cheek. “Don’t you want to have something to look forward to?”

“Yeah, I guess… but I also want to drag you in my house and have my way with you all night in my bed,” Aaron blurted out. He was not known for his subtlety. 

Although this was obviously tempting, Bryan instead leaned in and kissed him. His hand slipped under Aaron’s shirt and gently caressed his back. Their lips parted, their tongues met. Aaron tasted so good, and he was making the sweetest little noises. His back was warm and smooth. Aaron pressed his body against Bryan’s and it was all he could do to not take it further. It was a nice little preview, however. They were very compatible.

The kiss lasted a long, long time. When they finally managed to pull away, Aaron looked like the most smitten boy in the world. Bryan's heart was beating way too fast. 

“I mean, my god, Bryan…”

“I know,” Bryan said softly. “You are incredible, Aaron. Just… incredible.”

“Until Mexico,” Aaron said, and finally let go of Bryan’s hand.

“Until Mexico,” Bryan replied. He kissed Aaron’s forehead and then turned around to go back to his car. He’d never wanted to walk away from anything less in his life, but it was the right thing to do. For now.

*****

As it often did, life happened, and it was nearly two more _years_ before they had a chance to revisit the free pass. They were both working all the time--which was good, obviously, but they didn’t get a chance to see each other much over that two year period. And when there was an opportunity, they were always surrounded by so many people to steal a little bit of alone time.

There seemed to be a mutual unspoken understanding that if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. So there wasn’t any sneaking around, making out in dark alleyways, stolen kisses when no one was looking. 

Even their first trip to Mexico was business-only; they had a lot of people to meet with and so much to learn about the actual process of the mezcal industry. They’d go out all day, tour facilities, meet with purveyors, sample the juice, and then come back to the hotel exhausted. It was going to be a long journey, but one they were very optimistic and enthusiastic about.

Bryan and Aaron flew back to Los Angeles on a Monday night. They spent the whole flight excitedly chattering about what they learned and who they met. It had been a great trip.

“Hey. You wanna go join the Mile High Club?” Aaron asked, winking at Bryan like an idiot.

Bryan softly chuckled. “Oh, yes, I’m sure nobody will notice the two fairly recognizable celebrities sneaking off to the bathroom together.”

“Too bad,” Aaron said. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Bryan knew Aaron was kidding, but he still grabbed his hand anyway. “Hey. I haven’t forgotten. That kiss by your front door… who could forget a kiss like that?”

Aaron’s insides were on fire. He didn’t expect Bryan to ever bring it up again. 

“I know… I think about it a lot…”

“We’ll get there. I don’t know when, but we will.”

Aaron nodded. He didn’t know what else to say other than, “Good.”

They went back to discussing the business, with a renewed hope in the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Schrödinger's cat thing was literally directly stolen from an episode of Big Bang Theory. You probably never expected to see a Breaking Bad RPF/Big Bang Theory crossover, but here I am to provide that for you.
> 
> Also this is kind of my favorite chapter. *hugs it*


	4. Chapter 4

**MEXICO - 2018**

Aaron was fucking nervous.

He planned this date with Bryan so meticulously, and he desperately wanted it to go well.

After knowing and watching the man for more than a decade now, Aaron knew what Bryan was about. He liked nice things. His idea of a perfect evening was going to a fine dining establishment and ordering a vintage wine that had just the right mellow, fruity, lingering flavor he was craving. The food to match the wine--perhaps fresh lobster with garlic butter, or a perfectly cooked ribeye steak. A nice, mostly polite conversation about politics among like-minded friends, and then going home to sit in his favorite chair while he watched the end of the Dodgers game.

It had been almost two years since Aaron last kissed Bryan Cranston, and that wasn’t going to work for him anymore. 

Aaron was somewhat confident in the fact that he didn’t need to put so much work into seducing Bryan; at this point he could probably just invite Bryan to his room, order room service, and then mount the guy and have a really great night. But that wasn’t the point--he _wanted_ to spend the time making it special for Bryan. Bryan deserved it. 

On Friday, they had the day off. Bryan had texted Aaron in the morning and asked if he wanted to get lunch or anything, and Aaron texted back, _too busy planning dinner. Wear something nice! I’ll pick you up at 6:00_ Bryan had texted back a winking emoji. 

Aaron took his time getting ready for the evening. Again, he knew Bryan wouldn’t exactly care what suit he was wearing or what the hell he put in his hair, but… Aaron cared. He had spoken to Lauren earlier in the day and she gave him a pep talk about the whole thing. She understood exactly what he was trying to accomplish, which he deeply appreciated and loved. 

By the time 6:00 rolled by, Aaron had butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on the door to Bryan’s room, which was only a few doors down from his own. Maybe next time they came to Mexico, they could get one room instead of two and save a bunch of money.

Bryan answered the door looking so very handsome in a navy blue suit with a dark blue tie. Aaron had always told him he looked best in blue. _Didn't know you'd think, that I'd forget, or I'd regret the special love I have for you, my Baby Blue_ , Aaron would occasionally sing to Bryan as a joke to annoy him. 

“You look hot,” Aaron blurted out.

“Well, it’s very lovely to see you, too, Mr. Paul,” Bryan said in an English accent. “You look quite dashing yourself.”

Aaron was wearing his black suit that he always received endless compliments on; it made his eyes look even more blue, which all the ladies (and older gentlemen) seemed to love.

There was a limousine waiting outside of the hotel. Aaron opened the door for Bryan, who looked surprised that this was their mode of transportation.

Aaron got in beside him. The driver put the partition up so they would have some privacy. There was a cold bottle of champagne chilling on ice; Aaron poured them both a glass.

“Where are we going this evening?” Bryan asked.

“We are going to Pitiona, a lovely fine dining establishment in the heart of downtown,” Aaron said. “I hope it will meet your expectations.”

“Well, I’m on a date with a charming, dapper, gorgeous young man, so I don’t see how it couldn’t meet my expectations,” Bryan said, toasting him with the glass of champagne. Aaron grinned and toasted him back. It would be such a perfect time to make out in the limo, but... patience.

Pitiona was housed in a huge mansion overlooking downtown. Bryan and Aaron had fallen in love with Oaxaca the first time they visited; they loved the culture, the people, the mountains, the history. They felt like this new venture was meant to be, because the city really spoke to their souls. 

When Aaron let the host know they had a reservation, she smiled and escorted the two of them to the rooftop terrace. They had a wonderful view of the nearby Santo Domingo Cathedral, an absolutely gorgeous 16th century church. 

The sun was setting over the mountains, turning the sky a glorious shade of purple with hints of orange and pink. 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Bryan asked. “I miss those New Mexico sunsets but this is even more spectacular.”

“It’s amazing. It’s hard not to fall in love with this place,” Aaron said. He felt a sudden surge of nostalgia from those days back in Albuquerque, where they spent so much time together over the years. 

“Kinda reminds me of all those days we shot in the desert,” Bryan said, as though he was reading Aaron’s mind. “Those nasty, hot, long days. But something good came out of it, right?”

“You mean one of the greatest television shows of all time, right?” Aaron teased.

Bryan beamed at him. “Yeah, that’s what I meant. Smart ass.”

They kind of chuckled at their manufactured Walt and Jesse moment.

The waiter came to the table and introduced himself. 

“And here is the wine Mr. Paul ordered, the La Cetto Sierra Blanca Sauvignon Blan. It was made right here in Mexico. It is a wonderful choice, sir.”

The waiter poured a glass for Aaron and Bryan to try. Aaron watched as Bryan smelled it carefully and tasted it. Aaron called earlier in the day and had some poor sommelier read him the wine list; he thought the Sierra Blanca would be a home run for Bryan.

“Mmm, this is beautiful, thank you,” Bryan said. Aaron grinned. The waiter nodded and left the wine on the table. “I’ll be back shortly with your appetizer.”

When the waiter left, Bryan asked, “We don’t get to look at a menu? Is this one of those newfangled psychic restaurants?”

“I, um, already ordered for us.”

“Ah, I see. You think you know me that well?”

“I did okay with the wine, didn’t I?”

“You did very well with the wine,” Bryan said, nodding. “It’s perfect, actually.”

“So I guess you’ll just have to trust me,” Aaron replied. 

Instead of answering, Bryan gave him a look that nearly made his head spin, it was just that intense.

Thankfully, the waiter brought the appetizer at that moment so Aaron didn’t have to figure out how to talk again. 

They shared the molote istmeno, which turned out to be fried plantains that Aaron knew Bryan would at least find interesting, if not absolutely delicious. For the main course, they enjoyed the pork tacos, grilled trout, and something called “The 12 Legs of the Octopus,” which consisted of octopus boiled with onion and bay leaves. It was all exquisite, rich, and wonderful.

Before the waiter came by and insisted they have dessert, Aaron had something on his mind that he needed to share.

“So… did you enjoy the meal?” Aaron asked hopefully.

“Yes, I certainly did. It was truly magnificent. You really do know me so well, Aaron. Thank you for setting this up.” Bryan glanced at him fondly.

“Well, you deserve it. And, well, I love you,” he kind of nervously murmured.

“You know I love you, too, Aaron... “ It was funny; when they first started working together and spent so much time with each other, finding their chemistry and realizing that it was really something special that doesn’t come along often, Aaron told Bryan he loved him right there at the first season wrap party. Bryan wasn’t so used to saying that to other men, and it took him almost another entire season to say it back as frequently as Aaron liked to throw it out there. Aaron loved how he brought out the sweet, affectionate side of Bryan. The side of him that could now be comfortable embracing and showing his appreciation and love for men, without all the bullshit old Hollywood stigma of “manliness.” 

Quite buzzed by now from the champagne, the wine, the decadent meal, and just the high of being with Bryan like this, Aaron took a deep breath. “No, I mean… I’m _in_ love with you. Believe me, I know how that sounds--like I'm a terrible husband, but I’ve come to the realization that I can be in love with two humans at the same time. My love for you is completely different than the love I have for Lauren. And I know we can’t, like, be together in the traditional way, and I get it, and I like what we have now. By the way, Lauren knows this, and she understands. I know I just said too much, I’m sorry, but I had to tell you.” He exhales, and then drinks an entire glass of water while avoiding Bryan’s eyes.

“Well… on that note, why don’t we skip the dessert and go back to the hotel?” Bryan said. Aaron nodded enthusiastically. 

They sat as close as possible to each other in the limo. Aaron put his head on Bryan’s shoulder. In a matter of minutes, Aaron would finally be in Bryan's arms again. He couldn't wait.

*****

At the hotel, they walked quickly through the lobby, not wanting to waste any second longer than they had to. They managed to keep their hands to themselves in the elevator, on the short walk to Aaron’s suite, and even while Aaron fumbled with the key card for at least a minute and a half.

“Come on, we’ve been patient this long,” Bryan whispered in his ear. “What’s another 15 seconds to open this door?”

Bryan wanted to laugh as Aaron clearly summoned all the composure he had left in this world and finally managed to open the goddamn door.

Inside the suite, light, instrumental jazz was playing on a small sound system in the entranceway. There was a bucket of champagne in the kitchen, and Bryan knew if he looked in the refrigerator, there would be some fresh strawberries. The lights were just bright enough to illuminate the room and the bed that was beckoning them to it. Bryan deeply appreciated all the touches Aaron put on their evening together to make it special for him. Truth be told, if Aaron had just said, “Let’s go back to the hotel and get naked,” Bryan probably would have quickly agreed. But the lengths he went to to show Bryan just how well he not only knew him, but also how much he loved him was truly remarkable.

“Come here, please,” Bryan said, and grabbed Aaron by his tie. They kissed up against the door; a tender, languid kiss that was two years in the making. The beautiful sound of Aaron moaning against his lips made Bryan’s cock twitch instantly.

They slowly moved to the bed, kissing the whole way there. Bryan made a move to take his tie off, but Aaron put his hand on Bryan’s knee.

"Let me do it,” Aaron said softly. This was apparently all part of Aaron’s seduction fantasy, so Bryan grinned and nodded. Aaron started with the tie, gently grazing Bryan’s neck with his fingertips when he lifted it over his head, causing Bryan to form goosebumps from the light touch. Next, he took off Bryan’s suit jacket, which he gingerly folded and placed on the bed. Before he moved on to Bryan’s shirt, he wrapped his hand around Bryan’s head and kissed him in kind of a gentle frenzy, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. 

Aaron moved on to Bryan’s shirt, but instead of just ripping it off like Bryan knew he wanted to, he slowly unbuttoned it, starting at the top. Bryan ran his hand through Aaron’s spiky hair while Aaron unbuttoned button after button, kissing Bryan’s chest as he did so. Without taking his shirt off, Aaron lightly touched Bryan’s nipple, gazing at him to see if it was okay; it he liked it. Bryan closed his eyes for a second and nodded. But then he quickly opened them again because he wanted to watch. 

He then licked a nipple, flicking his tongue a little. This was definitely not something Bryan was used to, but it was an amazing sensation that sent a bit of a shockwave straight to his groin. He kept his hand on Aaron’s neck, kneading it, wanting to touch him while he was being touched. 

Finally Aaron took Bryan’s shirt off; he quickly folded it and placed it with the suit jacket so… it wouldn’t wrinkle or something? Bryan was kind of touched by Aaron wanting to keep his clothes in a neat pile.

When Aaron took Bryan’s belt off and then unbuttoned his pants, Bryan had a sudden realization that this was real. They were finally going to take this to the next level and there was no going back. 

Bryan laid back so Aaron could take his pants completely off. He again placed them in the clothes pile. Bryan was now only wearing dark grey briefs. He knew Aaron could see how hard Bryan was for him, but he didn’t touch him yet. Instead, Aaron kissed his stomach, his nipples, his neck, and then his lips once again. 

Aaron pulled away for a moment, apparently just to gaze lovingly at Bryan. Bryan once again marveled at how spectacular Aaron’s eyes were; how they just showed the oceans of depth into Aaron’s soul. He was an open book, which Bryan adored from the very beginning. 

“Hey,” Bryan said with a slight catch in his voice, which he knew Aaron noticed. “I want you to know… that of course I’m in love with you, too. And everything you’ve done for me tonight has been wonderful. You are the most amazing man.”

Aaron’s stunning smile was all Bryan needed in that moment. “God, I love you so much. I would do anything to show you how much.”

“Well, first of all, you’re wearing far too much clothing for my liking.”

Aaron laughed, and quickly shed his clothes--this time throwing them on the floor by the bed. Bryan took in his lean, tight body, and again marveled at how magnificent this man was in every way. And he got to have him all to himself on this fateful night.

They laid down on the bed facing each other, kissing, never not kissing. Aaron traced his finger down Bryan’s chest, until he dipped it under Bryan’s briefs. 

"We're going to do this," Aaron said breathlessly.

"Yes... yes, we are."

"I've been thinking about this for years," Aaron said, and then made a big show out of peeling Bryan’s underwear off and placing them in the pile. He gazed lovingly at Bryan’s cock, which was now almost painfully hard. And then in one quick movement, he took Bryan in his mouth.

“Oh, god, Aaron,” Bryan muttered as soon as he felt Aaron’s lips wrapped around him. Again he ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair, keeping his hand there. Aaron’s tongue was working wonders on him; Bryan moaned and groaned and arched his back when Aaron was able to take him in deeper and deeper. 

Bryan couldn't get enough of the sight; Aaron licking and sucking, his cheeks flushed, his hair in disarray. 

As he suspected, it only took a few minutes of this to be too much. It wasn't that Bryan lacked the stamina; he just couldn't hold it in any longer after watching Aaron work so hard at going down on him.

“Aaron… it’s… I’m…”

Aaron just nodded, which Bryan took as a sign it was okay to come in his warm, wet mouth. Aaron swallowed, which Bryan knew he was going to remember the visual of for the rest of his life. He just looked so beautiful, taking Bryan in entirely and devouring him. 

Bryan fell back on the bed, opening his arms so Aaron would join him.

“That was… fantastic,” Bryan said, chuckling. “You are so amazing to me, sweet boy. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve it all,” Aaron said. “You deserve everything.”

“Speaking of which... “ Bryan reached down to touch Aaron’s still-hard cock. 

“No, no, we’re doing you tonight. Don’t worry about me.”

“Hmm… well, in that case… I want to watch.”

“Yeah?” Aaron was intrigued.

“Yeah. I definitely want to watch.”

WIthout further discussion, Aaron shrugged off his boxers. Bryan almost desperately wanted to touch him, return the favor, but he watched enraptured as Aaron touched himself. He looked so beautiful in the dim light of the lamp, his nipples hard, his stomach rising and falling with every movement. His breathing was progressively heavier as he continued. When he was near the end, he moaned in a way that caught Bryan directly in the heart; it felt like something had fundamentally changed inside of him, which made no fucking sense but it was a real, tangible thing.

Aaron groaned, arched his back a little, and then came on his stomach. Bryan couldn’t get over how spectacular he looked like that. He was like a fucking renaissance painting or something.

Bryan went to the bathroom and came back to the bed with a wet washcloth. He cleaned Aaron off gently. 

“We'll talk in the morning,” Bryan said softly. “Let’s just let this night speak for itself.”

Aaron kissed him as a sign of his agreement. 

They turned the lights off and curled into each other. 

It had been the perfect evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a glance at Pitiona - https://pitiona.com/en/


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining the next morning; a massive storm with deafening sounds of thunder and bright bolts of lightning that raged through the dark sky. The noise wasn't what woke Aaron up, though. He opened his eyes to the feeling of a warm hand on his back, and small, tender kisses on his shoulders.

“Mmm… good morning to you,” Aaron murmured without lifting his head. 

“Good morning.” Bryan's voice was all scratchy and deep first thing in the morning. “You know… these freckles on your shoulders…”

“Yeah... I take it you like ‘em?”

“There’s been a time or two when I could barely stop myself from coming up behind you and kissing them… like this.”

Aaron closed his eyes as Bryan continued to place little kisses on his shoulders. He still couldn't believe it took so long for this to happen.

He turned over so he could look at this beautiful man. Bryan grinned at him, and Aaron moved slightly so he could be closer to him. Bryan caressed his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. Aaron wanted more--so much more--but he wasn’t going to be greedy.

"And you know how much I love this tattoo," Bryan said, running a finger over Aaron's "No Half Measures" ink on his bicep. "Although, you know, I would have preferred it if it was a quote from Walt instead of Mike."

Aaron laughed. "Oh, I know, you've told me your feelings on that many times."

“This storm will be moving out soon, I just checked the weather. We have to meet Michael in 30 minutes. He's already irritated with us for being late the other day.”

“I know a few things we could do in 30 minutes…” Aaron said, kissing Bryan’s neck. Although he was not used to kissing a neck that had a day's worth of stubble on it, he found it to be kind of hot. Everything about Bryan was kind of hot.

“I know _a lot_ of things we could do in 30 minutes, and I plan on doing every one of them,” Bryan said hungrily. “Let’s have dinner again tomorrow night. I will plan it; you did such a good job last night and I want to return the favor.”

“It’s a date,” Aaron murmured, nuzzling into Bryan’s chest.

They were in Mexico for two entire weeks this time; when they made the plans it was so they could do as many tastings as possible, but perhaps they also had some other things in mind.

“Yes, and you know what happens at the end of a date…” Bryan said, running his hand down Aaron’s leg, his fingers grazing his inner thigh.

“You know I’m so fucking hard I’m about to have a heart attack, right?”

“Mm-hmm, yes, I certainly see that. But... we need to get ready. I’m sure Michael is wondering what the hell is going on in here, already.”

Bryan took one last mournful look at the impressive bulge in Aaron's boxer-briefs before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and springing out of bed.

"Man, you are such a tease," Aaron said, groaning. 

"Yeah, but I won’t be on tomorrow night," Bryan said, grinning again.

*****

Aaron was dying to know what Bryan had planned for their evening on Saturday, but Bryan gave no details. He only said to dress casually and he’d meet Aaron in the lobby.

When they met promptly at 6:30, Bryan was wearing blue jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt. He had on his glasses and a ballcap. Aaron loved to look at Bryan in a suit, but he looked just as delicious in a t-shirt and jeans. 

“So you just look good in everything, huh?” Aaron said. He’d pull him down in a nasty kiss if there weren’t so many people in the lobby.

"It's like looking in a mirror, right?" Bryan replied, putting his hand on Aaron’s back to lead him outside. “Of course, you’ll look better tonight when I get those clothes off you.”

Aaron chuckled. “Come on, man, don’t start teasing me already…” The other night had been so beautiful, so hot, so amazing. He couldn’t wait for a repeat performance.

Bryan led Aaron outside, where they were met by the concierge. 

“Here you are, Mr. Cranston. The keys, and two helmets. It’s parked just over there by the curb.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bryan said, and grinned at Aaron.

“What in the hell…” Aaron said, and then he saw it. A gorgeous Harley Davidson motorcycle. “Are you for real with this shit?!”

“Oh, yeah. I’m for real. Put this on and let’s go,” Bryan replied, a glint in his eye. He put on his own helmet and saddled up on the motorcycle. Aaron bit his lip; he looked so good on that thing, it was actually fucking unfair.

Aaron put on his helmet and got on behind Bryan. He wrapped his arms around him and Bryan took off. They flew through the streets of Oaxaca, probably breaking several different laws, and Aaron had the time of his life.

When they arrived at Mezcaloteca, Bryan helped him off of the motorcycle.

“Holy shit,” Aaron said, laughing. “That was a hell of a ride.”

“Just wait for the one you’ll get later,” Bryan growled, and Aaron just couldn’t even speak anymore.

Mezcaloteca turned out to be strictly a bar for mezcal tastings. Aaron and Bryan sat in a dark corner, side by side, sampling glass after glass of mezcal, commenting on the ones they loved and the ones they hated. It was actually very helpful “research” for their own product. Plus, they were both starting to get _really_ drunk.

When they had sampled every possible version of the mezcal, they got back on the bike (Bryan drove it verrryy carefully this time) and ended up at a small, hole-in-the-wall authentic Mexican restaurant, where they had huitlacoche, mole verde tamales, and some amazing carne asada tacos. And, of course, more mezcal. When they were ready to go, Bryan met with the host at the front, who nodded and made a phone call. Aaron was a little too drunk to realize what was happening, but soon Bryan was leading him to a chauffeured car, which then took them to a private airport.

“Well, I guess I should tell you where our next destination is,” Bryan said as they got out of the car. “We’re going to Mexico City for a concert.”

Aaron stared at him in shock. “What band are we seeing?”

“That, however, is still a secret.”

“Ah, man, I love all this mysterious shit,” Aaron said happily. “You really do know me so well.”

“And I really do love you so much,” Bryan whispered in his ear, which made tipsy and emotional Aaron nearly collapse on the tarmac.

It was a 45 minute trip to Mexico City; they didn’t have much privacy on the jet with the flight attendants roaming around, but when no one was looking, they’d enjoy a quick make-out session. 

Finally, _finally_ they arrived at the venue and Aaron saw the Foo Fighters’ name all lit up in bright lights. 

“Ohmygod. Ohmygod! I’ve never seen the Foo Fighters!”

“I haven’t either,” Bryan said. “They never played in Los Angeles in the seventies, so I didn’t get around to seeing them.”

Aaron laughed. “You are so old.”

They, of course, went through a back entrance and were escorted to the front row by a huge, burly security guard. Aaron was sobering up quickly and couldn’t wait for the show to start. When it did, he kept grabbing Bryan’s hand and jumping up and down with sheer excitement. He could tell Bryan was pleased with how deliriously happy he couldn’t help but be.

Thankfully there was an intermission before Aaron completely screamed his voice out. 

“Come on, let’s go backstage,” Bryan said.

“What? Are we, like, allowed to do that?” Aaron asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Bryan laughed--Aaron had been like an actual fucking movie star for years now and he was still bewildered by the fact that they could just… go backstage.

“Yes, dear. Come on.”

Aaron followed Bryan behind the stage. One of the roadies met Bryan in the hallway and they shook hands like they’ve known each other forever. Aaron wondered just how much work Bryan put into this evening and how he managed to do it without Aaron finding out.

“They’re just in here,” the roadie said, and opened the door to one of the dressing rooms. The entire band was chilling on the couch, eating some chicken and drinking beer.

“Holy shit, hey, guys!” Aaron said, laughing. “I’m such a huge fan. Thanks for letting us come by.” Dave Grohl extended his hand for a high five, which Aaron gave happily. Bryan looked pleased that Aaron was so excited and humbled.

“Are you fucking kidding? Like we’re going to say no to Heisenberg and the Cap’n. We’re such huge fans,” Taylor said. “What are you guys doing in Mexico? You know there’s good Mexican food in LA, right?”

Bryan told them all about the mezcal, and they made him promise to send some over as soon as they were manufactured. 

They chatted for a few more minutes before the band had to get back to the stage.

“Thanks again for stopping by, we’ll be looking out for y’all in the front row,” Dave said.

“Yeah, bitch,” Aaron said, because he was a people pleaser and couldn’t help it. Everyone laughed and cheered. 

“Hey, if you want to stay in here for a bit and have some chicken, help yourself. You can hear us onstage in here.”

“Thank you, we’ll take you up on that,” Bryan said. Aaron looked at him curiously.

Once the band had cleared out, Bryan closed the door and locked it.

“What the hell, man? I don’t want any chicken. We just ate--”

Aaron shut up as Bryan pushed him up against the door. Bryan kissed him roughly, biting his lip, grabbing his neck. Okay, so this is what Bryan thought he wanted--aggressive, dirty kissing in one of his favorite band’s dressing rooms after they drank heavily and ate tacos and made out on a private jet? Well, he was exactly fucking right.

Bryan did not waste any time--he unzipped Aaron’s pants and shoved them halfway off. Then he grabbed both of Aaron’s arms with one of his and pinned them against the door. Aaron was already so fucking hard; plus, he knew Bryan had this in him somewhere. All those tender, passionate kisses were great, but sometimes he just wanted to be thrown around.

Bryan reached his hand into Aaron’s underwear and pulled out Aaron’s massively hard cock. Aaron moaned and tried to move closer to him, but his hands were still pinned; he was at the mercy of whatever Bryan wanted to do to him.

“I like how hard you get for me,” Bryan said in his ear, stroking him more and more roughly. “You like this, don’t you? You like me getting you off? Answer me…”

“I fucking love it,” Aaron panted, barely able to speak.

“What do you love, exactly? Tell me.”

“I love that you’re going to make me come,” Aaron murmured. “Which will be very soon, by the way.” He couldn’t help it--how the hell was he going to last with any measure of endurance when this was all so fucking amazing?

“Good,” Bryan growled. “I like that I can get you off so quickly. I like that you respond to me like this.”

“Oh, god, Bryan… fuckkkk.” 

Bryan crashed into his mouth, sucking his tongue, then moved down to bite his neck.

“Let it out. Come for me. I want to feel you come on my hand.”

A few more strokes, and Aaron did just that, groaning into Bryan’s mouth.

Bryan released his hands and Aaron slumped to the floor. Bryan found some napkins and wiped Aaron off, and then his own hand. He sat next to Aaron on the floor.

“Goddamn, dude.”

Bryan just nodded. “Just wait until we get back to the hotel. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Aaron suddenly couldn’t feel his body. He felt as though he literally floated away from his physical self. 

“Fuck. Let’s go now.”

“No, no, we have a concert to get back to. Patience, my young friend. It’s a virtue.”

“Virtue is overrated.”

Bryan laughed, and kissed him softly. They cleaned up a little more and then had the roadie take them back to the front row. The Foo Fighters were singing “Everlong” and Aaron found Bryan’s hand and grasped it, not caring if anybody saw the gesture. Bryan squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes like he wanted to freeze this moment in his brain.

_If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

*****

They didn’t get back to the hotel until nearly 3:00 AM. They were utterly exhausted. Still, Bryan pulled Aaron close to him on the bed and started to unbutton Aaron’s jeans. He always kept his promises. However, Aaron wasn’t going to make him honor this one. He knew the poor guy just needed some sleep. As a 60-plus year old dude, he kept up with Aaron pretty damn well through the whole night.

“Hey… we don’t have to do that tonight. Let’s get some sleep, okay? We have all day tomorrow,” Aaron whispered, and kissed him deeply, passionately, devotedly. 

“Thank god,” Bryan said with obvious relief, and Aaron laughed. They fell asleep a few minutes later, wrapped up in each other’s limbs.

The morning, however, was a completely different story. As soon as they woke up--around 12 PM, which was probably a record for Bryan--they didn’t even speak, just started kissing and touching and moaning. 

There wasn't a lot of foreplay--they both knew what they wanted and it was time. Without taking his mouth off of Aaron’s, Bryan found the small bottle of lube that was conveniently located on the bedside table. 

“You ready?” Bryan whispered while he stroked Aaron, making him moan and pant already.

“Yes,” Aaron murmured. “God, yes.”

Bryan teased Aaron’s entrance with his fingers before fully entering him. Aaron whimpered a little, and it sent shivers down Bryan’s spine. He couldn’t wait to be inside of this wonderful, adoring man. 

Bryan wanted to look at Aaron’s beautiful, enraptured face when he slipped inside of him, but it seemed like it would be easier from behind for their first time. So Bryan maneuvered Aaron into position and slowly entered him, closing his eyes when he felt the warmth of Aaron tightening around him.

Aaron again whimpered, and moaned, and groaned as they moved together, always partners, always in perfect sync with each other. Bryan reached around to stroke Aaron, and Aaron cried out, grasping Bryan’s thigh, breathing heavily. They lasted like this a long time, not wanting it to end. 

When Bryan was close, he increased the pressure of the strokes, and felt Aaron come on his hand as he gasped and panted. Just a minute later, Bryan closed his eyes and released into Aaron, holding his hips probably hard enough to bruise, and exhaled deeply.

Aaron turned over and Bryan fell in love with him all over again; his deep blue eyes were heavy, his face was red, he was sweating, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Bryan held his face while he kissed him softly.

They didn’t have to talk about it, and they didn’t. It was unquestionably a morning that they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The logistics of this evening out are quite questionable, I'll be the first to admit. Also, I kind of manuevered around that whole Story was born in early 2018 thing, but, you know. Shout out to Story.


	6. Chapter 6

JANUARY 2019 - ALBUQUERQUE 

“Wait, which one of us is Bert and which one is Ernie?” Aaron asked.

“Do you even have to ask? Clearly I am Bert. You even look a little like Ernie,” Bryan teased. 

“You are so wrong,” Aaron muttered, but he couldn’t _really_ deny that fact.

“Step into Bert’s parlor,” Bryan waved his hand to the trailer. The two of them went inside and collapsed on the couch. And then Aaron laughed once again at Bryan’s  
Walter White ensemble--his dorky glasses, his weird little moustache, the khakis, the dumb boots, the ugly button-down shirt, and, best of all--the bald cap.

The two of them had to be rushed from the set into their “Bert and Ernie” trailers under a dark shroud of mystery--they literally had to wear hoodies so no one could see them. Aaron had been in Albuquerque shooting El Camino for a month now and still had to keep it a secret, so Bryan being on set had to be protected at all costs.  
They kind of loved the enigma of it all.

“No offense, but I do not want to kiss you right now,” Aaron said, chuckling again at the surrealness of their lives. “Maybe it’s because I’m in Jesse’s headspace but that would seem like, you know… gross and stuff.”

“What, you don’t think Walt and Jesse ever did it n the RV?” Bryan said, making a face as though he, too, found that to be disturbing.

“Well, he did say Mr. White was gay for him, so I guess we’ll never know.”

They were called back to set a few minutes later, where they had to walk down a hall for 45 seconds. Such strenuous work. But they both had so much fun; it was certainly Aaron’s favorite day on set and he was having reunions left and right with all his old Breaking Bad friends. To be dressed in the same clothes they wore in the Four Days Out episode was like a nice, fitting deja vu for their relationship. Aaron remembered Jesse’s plight a decade earlier, and how hard they worked on that episode (and every episode) to get it just right.

They had already shot the scene in the diner, so the crew crowded around Bryan and Aaron when they were finished in the hallway and gave them a round of applause. Vince looked like the sun was shining straight out of their asses; he was so happy to get the band back together for however brief a time. The year before, the whole cast were reunited for the 10 year anniversary. It was a little difficult for Bryan and Aaron to keep their hands off each other and pretend they weren't removing each other's pants every chance they got, but they managed to pull it off. 

Later that night, when they had fully ridded themselves of Walt and Jesse, Bryan came over to the house Aaron was renting, where they went straight to his bed and didn’t leave it until the next morning. 

“I’m Bert,” Aaron said when he dropped Bryan off at the airport, already a little depressed that he wasn’t going to see him for a while. They had another trip to Mexico planned in a month, but that seemed so far away.

“You know what? I love you so much that I’ll _let_ you be Bert,” Bryan said. He gave him a quick kiss and then he was gone.

MARCH 2020

Aaron was concerned when Bryan hadn’t answered any of his emails or texts for the last couple of days. Most of the time they talked daily, even if it was just emailing about Dos Hombres business. Aaron and Lauren had taken off to Idaho at the beginning of March when everything was starting to get scary, but he and Bryan still obviously kept in touch as much as possible.

On the third day, he called Bryan like four times, growing more and more concerned each time. Finally Robin answered, sounding miserable herself.

“Hi, Aaron."

"Oh, Robin, thank god. Is everything okay? I haven't heard from Bryan in days..."

"Sweetheart, don’t be alarmed--Bryan is okay, and I’m okay, but we have it--we both have Covid,” Robin said, her voice hoarse.

Aaron immediately panicked. “Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, Robin--is he okay? I’m going to book a flight right now and--”

“Hold on, sweetie, Bryan just woke up.” It took a few minutes, but Bryan finally got on the phone.

“Aaron. I’m fine,” Bryan said in an even more hoarse voice. Aaron’s heart was breaking; He couldn’t stand it. “ _Do not_ come here, okay? We don’t want to risk you getting it from us. We have very mild symptoms and we’re going to be fine. We didn’t even have to go to the hospital.”

“But who is taking care of you? I could be there in a few hours…”

“That’s sweet of you, but Taylor is here and we have a nurse here, too. I know you’re worried, but stay put. Take care of Lauren and that beautiful little girl of yours.  
Okay? Promise me you won’t come here?”

“I promise,” Aaron said stubbornly. 

“Okay. Thank you. We’ll talk in a few days. _Don’t worry about me._ ”

“I won’t,” he said, but obviously he was going to, and a lot.

JULY 2020

_I miss you_ Aaron texted Bryan after they did a Zoom call with their Dos Hombres partners. _You look hot with the beard--you look hot without the beard too. You always look hot I guess_

 **You are just horny,** Bryan texted back. Aaron laughed. **Believe me, I have some new ideas for us the next time we see each other.**

_Yeah? Tell me all about them… in detail_

“Honey? Are you sexting Bryan again?” Lauren asked as she came into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

“Maybe…” Aaron replied, his eyes growing wide at the next text Bryan sent describing exactly what he was going to do to him.

Lauren grabbed his phone and glanced at the text. “Wow. I hope you do some stretches before you see him again.”

Aaron laughed, and kissed her gratefully. He loved his life in Idaho; he loved and worshipped Lauren and Story and all the family members that were staying with them  
in the house. Just sometimes, like maybe only once a day, he missed Bryan so much he just couldn’t stand it. Bryan felt the same way, but there was just nothing to do about it yet. Goddamn global pandemic.

Aaron was looking forward to the day their dirty texting became a dirty reality. Hopefully it would be soon.

AUGUST 2020

It was now six months since Aaron and Bryan had seen each other, and it just really. Fucking. Sucked. They did a few virtual happy hours and Instagram lives to promote Dos Hombres, but it obviously wasn’t the same.

Aaron was still chilling in Idaho, waiting for his movie Dual to start production, and counting the days until he could see Bryan again... which they had just recently decided would be as soon as Bryan's movie came out and he was finished with his promotion obligations. Bryan and Robin had tested negative and Aaron hadn't left his house in months, so it would be safe to finally meet again. They would come to Idaho for Aaron's birthday. Aaron and Bryan were both so excited they could hardly stand it.

*****

"You're going to need to stop hugging me eventually," Bryan said, patting Aaron on the back and laughing. "I'll be here for a while, you know. You can hug me all you want once I get inside."

"I know, but... I can't seem to stop," Aaron said, and finally reluctantly pulled away to let Bryan actually enter his house. 

When Robin and Lauren went inside, Bryan checked to make sure no one was looking and then nearly slammed Aaron into his car. It was a quick, nasty kiss, but it promised of better ones to come.

"I missed you too," Bryan said. He grabbed Aaron's hand and put it on his bulge. "Apparently."

Aaron laughed and said, "Save that for later. I want some."

They went in the house and behaved themselves for at least a couple of days while catching up with the family and talking about Dos Hombres business. The mezcal was doing outrageously well; far beyond even Aaron's expectations, and the two of them were ecstatic. 

It was three days later, the day before Aaron's birthday, when they finally had some alone time. Robin, Lauren and Story were in the media room watching a movie. Lauren had whispered in Aaron's ear, "Robin and I were just talking and if you want your birthday present from Bryan, now's your chance to get it."

Aaron kissed Lauren on the cheek and said, "My god, I love you." 

She laughed and said, "Go."

Bryan was in the kitchen, about to make some popcorn. He looked so hot in his glasses and his jeans and t-shirt. Aaron couldn't wait to take it all off.

"Don't worry about the popcorn, come with me," Aaron said, and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Bryan asked.

"To bed," Aaron said, and Bryan shut up and eagerly followed him upstairs.

*****

It felt incredible to hold Aaron in his arms again, both of them naked and moaning and frantically wanting more, more, more.

Bryan wanted to touch every inch of Aaron's exposed skin; to run his fingers through Aaron's chest hair, to suck that sensitive spot on his neck that causes Aaron to make the noise that Bryan sometimes even heard in his dreams, to lick his nipples in the way that he knows turns Aaron's insides to jelly. 

And the kissing--so much kissing. They don't talk because they're too busy kissing. Bryan reached for Aaron's cock, sticky with pre-cum, while he took his mouth over and over again, hungry for his moans that resonated throughout Bryan's body.

Aaron kissed and sucked and bit his way down Bryan's neck and chest before grinning and taking Bryan's outrageously hard cock into his mouth. Bryan bit his lip to keep from loudly crying out when Aaron found all the ways to make Bryan absolutely desperate with wanting. 

When Aaron was satisfied with the work he had done, he reached into his bedside drawer and brought out the small bottle. Bryan nodded--they didn't need to talk about what they both wanted so badly. Bryan pushed Aaron back and kissed him while he fingered him, going insane with anticipation as he felt Aaron's warmth and tightness. 

Aaron bit Bryan's lip and he knew Aaron wanted more. They had only come together this way a handful of times, but they already developed a shorthand of some kind, just like they did with everything else. He eagerly parted Aaron's legs and put himself between them, and Aaron cried out when Bryan moved inside of him. They both clinged to each other as Bryan slowly thrusted, making sure Aaron had adjusted to the fullness, and then fucked him with wild abandon, grabbing his hips, fully entering him and hitting the spongy spot that made Aaron want to scream. Bryan leaned down to kiss him again, and grabbed his cock to stroke it the way he knew Aaron liked. After just a few more thrusts and strokes, Aaron came hard and quick and in strong, messy spurts. Bryan didn't need much more time after that to do the same. He loved how it felt to come inside of Aaron, feeling his muscles tighten around him, making everything go hazy and blurry for a few seconds. It was a truly special performance for both of them, one they would obviously never forget. Aaron went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth for both of them.

"God... that was fucking incredible," Aaron said, wrapping himself around Bryan, not ready to leave this moment behind.

"Yes... I missed you and _that_ so much," Bryan agreed. "You are amazing and I love you."

Aaron kissed him; a less passionate kiss and more loving and companionable. "Love you more. Thanks for being here on my birthday. You're the best."

They held each other for possibly longer than they should have, seeing who was downstairs waiting for them. But this was their time and they weren't going to let go until they were ready.

*****

As Bryan liked to say in interviews, he and Aaron worked together every day for 7 years, and they missed each other when They didn't. They worked long, 12 hour days, and a lot of the time also rehearsed during weekends so they’d get the more emotional, impactful scenes down just right. They knew their chemistry was something special so they wanted to use that to their full potential.

They won Emmys and proclaimed their love for each other on stage; they did countless interviews where they bantered cutely for the cameras, they participated in hundreds of photoshoots where the photographers encouraged them to “just get a little closer.” They shared thousands of meals and alcoholic beverages. Bryan’s advice and mentorship meant everything to Aaron in those days, and he could listen to Bryan talk for hours--which he did as much as possible. Likewise, Bryan had so much to give and teach, but he also learned how to be humble from Aaron; how to love fearlessly, how to not be afraid to show affection. 

They also fell in love. Bryan loved how Aaron made him feel like he was in high school again. When Aaron looked at him with those blue eyes as though he were some kind of God of Acting or something, Bryan felt like he was ten feet tall. And Aaron couldn’t get enough of how intense Bryan was with everything. Even if it was just a table read, Bryan would put everything he had into pulling out the best performance with Aaron, which also extended to beyond acting--he did that with their friendship, too.

"These two guys are good for one another," Vince Gilligan once said, and they fully and completely believed in that.

*****

Aaron got a text from Bryan a few hours after he took off from Aaron's house.

**I'll see you again soon... don't forget about me.**

Aaron closed his eyes and remembered the crazy, passionate, dangerous, frantic kiss they shared before Bryan got in his car and left. 

_I can still taste you on my lips... would never be able to forget that_

They'd see each other again soon, but for now, at least they'd always have Idaho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! I had fun with this one. And again, no disrespect meant to Bryan and Aaron and their beautiful friendship/parternship, or to their wonderful wives who probably did not give them a free pass.  
> I just really love them a lot.
> 
> I picked up a lot of small little details from Bryan making the rounds with interviews this week. Here's a few links:  
> https://www.facebook.com/jeff.hoover.980/posts/10157412689117283 (virtual Dos Hombres happy hour with Chicago TV people)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDpL6dLMFNw&t=1s (Live with Kelly and Ryan)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hZLapmyKQA&t=2s (Jimmy Fallon)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83TWG27b0TY (A dumb little skit thing he did with Jimmy Fallon)


End file.
